The Grudge
by ashleekakashi
Summary: DISCLAIMER ; I Swear!... nih kisah bukan milikku! Ini kisah adaptasi dari film aslinya yang di direkturi oleh Takashi Shimizu dengan judul film JU-ON, THE GRUDGE. Saya hanya membuat kisah ini karena awalnya hanya tugas sekolah.


**THE GRUDGE**

**DISCLAIMER**

I Swear!... nih kisah bukan milikku! Ini kisah adaptasi dari film aslinya yang di direkturi oleh Takashi Shimizu dengan judul film JU-ON, THE GRUDGE. Saya hanya membuat kisah ini karena awalnya hanya tugas sekolah. Tapi lama kelamaan jadi muncul ide tuk membuat fanfic saya sendiri. Dan kisah The Grudge milik saya ini lebih mendominasi kisah The Grudge versi amerika dari Seri 1 sampai Seri 3.

**SINOPSIS**

Jepang, Tokyo. Ada sebuah rumah yang pernah terjadi sebuah pembunuhan keluarga yang mengerikan. Sang suami membunuh sang istri dan anaknya sendiri. Hal ini karena sang istri diam-diam selingkuh dengan guru les bahasa inggris sang anak. Setelah itu sang suami bunuh diri. Rumah itupun akhirnya dikosongkan dan dilelang.

Tetapi sesuatu telah terjadi… setiap penghuni yang menentap atau masuk ke dalam atmosfer rumah itu pasti akan ditemukan tewas dan menghilang. Apakah Ada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan pembunuhan yang pernah terjadi di rumah itu…?

Ashley, anak lelaki smu kelas 1. Dia liburan musim panas ke Tokyo menemui Kakaknya, Diar dan keponakannya, Grace. Sebenarnya Ashley sedang dalam proses hukuman setelah menabrakan mobilnya dalam keadaan mabuk di Chicago dulu. Dia akhirnya diperintahkan orang-tuanya tuk menemani Diar yang bekerja di Tokyo. Kenyataannya Diar juga sedang depresi setelah kehilangan istrinya karena kecelakaan.

Tak berapa lama, Diar akhirnya menemukan sebuah rumah. Rumah itu adalah rumah bekas pembunuhan dulu. Diar, Ashley dan Grace pun akhirnya menetap di rumah itu. Akan tetapi Ashley menjadi sangat ketakutan, jadi paranoid ketika arwah wanita yang dibunuh itu menganggunya. Dia berusaha meyakinkan Diar tapi Diar menganggap itu hanya alasan Ashley saja.

Sampai mereka bertemu dengan Naoko, yang ternyata saudara dari wanita arwah itu. Dia menceritakan asal usul kakaknya itu. Kayako. Ibu mereka dulunya adalah dukun pembasmi roh jahat, setiap orang yang kerasukan pasti dia obati. Tetapi Kayako yang menjadi korban. Setiap darah yang Kayako minum itu adalah darah dari semua roh jahat yang dirasuki orang lain. Sebenarnya tidak akan apa-apa jika Kayako mati dengan tenang. Namun faktanya Kayako mati dibunuh suaminya, Takeshi. Yang ternyata juga sakit jiwa. Naoko pun sebenarnya berusaha menolong, tetapi Ashley dan Diar menolak karena harus menggunakan Grace.

Dan…apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana dengan nasib Ashley, Diar dan Grace? Apakah mereka akan selamat atau mereka akan menjadi korban selanjutnya? Jika Naoko menolong, akankah berjalan lancar?

**CATATAN**

**Maaf, saya membuat 2 versi dari kisah The Grudge ini. Satunya yaitu dengan versi lengkap dan sekarang yang anda baca sekarang ini adalah versi terpotong untuk tugas sekolah. Yaitu versi yang lebih mendominasi plot tokoh utama saja, Ashley. Tuk sementara versi yang lengkap sedang dalam proses.**

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**TOKYO****, Rumah kediaman Seizawa.**

Lelaki : "Selamat pagi" sapa seorang lelaki berusia 34 tahun yang memasuki pintu, dengan membawa beberapa buku

Anak Lelaki : "Oh...pak Williams" sapa seorang anak laki-laki, dia tampak berumur 7 tahun

Williams : "hai Takao, mana ibumu?" Tanya pak Williams

Takao : "dia lagi belanja pak" jawab Takao "sudah pak, ayo kita langsung saja"

Williams : "Oke"

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan ke ruang santai. Mereka kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa bewarna biru. Pak Williams lalu mengajar beberapa pelajaran ke Takao.

Williams : "nah, kau kerjakan ini dulu ya"

Takao : "baik pak..." jawab Takao

Takao lalu mengerjakan beberapa soalan yang diberi Pak Williams. Pak Williams kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke sebuah jendela dekat sofa. Takao lalu bertingkah aneh, dia lalu meraung seperti kucing dengan nada yang persis sekali. Pak Williams pun hanya mengira itu suara kucing yang berada di sekitar rumah…

**2 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

Pak Williams sekarang berada di apartement-nya, dia sekarang terduduk di sebuah sofa sedang frustasi dan bingung sekali sambil memegang erat sebuah Koran.

Williams : "Urgh…"

Koran itu terdapat sebuah berita, berita mengenaskan. Sebuah keluarga tewas semua. Ternyata itu keluarga dari murid dia. Takao. Diberitakan sepertinya Suami, Takashi. Mendapati dirinya mendadak kelainan jiwa dan membunuh Istrinya, Kayako. Dengan sadis. Dia memukul kakinya dan mematahkan leher-nya, sang anak Takao ditenggelamkan dalam bak mandi air. Sampai kucing yang mereka pelihara pun dibunuh. Dan ketika sang suami sadar, dia langsung membunuh dirinya dengan menggantung diri.

Itu baru laporan polisi tuk sementara, kemungkinan masih ada petunjuk lain tentang tragedy keluarga Seizawa yang sekarang…

Willams : "Kenapa…?" Tanya pak Williams ke dirinya sendiri "apa...semuanya terjadi gara-gara saya…?" keluh pak Williams "saya…saya…ngak tau…Kayako…ada rasa terhadapku…"

Dia lalu bangkit, berjalan mendekati sebuah papan meja dinding. Dia lalu mengambil o : sebuah obat. Itu adalah obat tidur…

Williams : "krek krek krek!" suara seluruh obat itu berjatuhan ke tangan kanan Williams

Williams : "glek!" dia lalu menelan obat itu sekaligus

Williams kemudian menaruh kembali kotak obat itu, dia lalu melihat sebuah cermin. Tiba-tiba dia langsung terhentak ketika sudah ada wanita dengan wajahnya yang penuh ditutupi rambut dan penampilannya yang benar-benar mengerikan.

Willams : "urgh!!!!" Williams sambil menjauhi wanita itu

??? : "errgg………..!!!" suara wanita itu, itu seperti suara orang yang lehernya patah

Wanita itu terus mendekati Williams dengan gerakan-gerakan mengerikan, sudah jelas sepertinya dia itu bukan manusia. Williams sekarang terperojok di balkon apartement yang berada di tingkat 13.

Williams : "astaga..." Williams seperti baru menyadari sesuatu "kau…Kayako…"

Arwah Kayak"Williams…" panggil Kayako

Tiba-tiba arwah Kayako langsung mendorong Williams terjatuh dari balkon tingkat 13 itu…

"TBUK!!!!"

**THE GRUDGE (versi tugas sekolahan)**

**2 bulan setelah kejadian itu… hari minggu tanggal xx-xx-xxxx**

Bandara International Tokyo

seorang anak muda setinggi 164 Cm, berciri-ciri rambut bewarna hitam dengan corakan blonde, berkulit putih dan bermata biru gelap. Dia muncul dari ruang pengambilan barang-barang dari kargo pesawat. Raut wajah dia menunjukkan sedang lelah, tetapi terlihat tampak mengesali sesuatu…

Cowok : "Tokyo huh…untunglah aku bisa bahasa jepang sedikit…"

??? : "Ashley!" panggil seseorang

Cowok itu bernama Ashley, Ashley lalu menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya itu. Dia lelaki memakai baju kemeja rapi, tingginya sekitar 184 Cm, rambutnya hitam, kulitnya putih dan matanya bewarna orange. Dia bersama seorang anak perempuan kecil…

??? : "Ashley" sapa lelaki itu

Ashley : "oh, Kak Diar…" cetus Ashley

Diar : "Hey Grace, ini Ashley. Pamanmu" ucap Diar

Grace : "Hai…" sapa anak perempuan yang ternyata anaknya Diar. Dia berambut hitam kecoklat-cokelatan dengan kulit putih dan mata bewarna orange.

Ashley : "hey" sapa Ashley sambil tersenyum "senang kenalan denganmu Grace"

Grace lalu berjalan kebelakang Diar, wajah dia terlihat merah

Diar : "loh? Kenapa?" Tanya Diar "kau malu ya?" goda Diar

"TPAK!!!"

Grace memukul Diar

Diar : "Aouch!" kesakitan Diar

Grace : "Ayah! Ngapai sih!?!" bentak Grace

**MOBIL KIJANG DIAR**

Diar sekarang sedang menyetir mobil, wajah Ashley tampak murung melulu sejak dari bandara. Dia menatap pemandangan yang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Grace sekarang sedang bermain dengan boneka-nya…

Diar : "Ashley" panggil Diar yang mencoba berbicara dengan Ashley

Ashley : "ya?"

Diar : "kau…mengerti kan kenapa kau harus kesini?" Tanya Diar

Ashley : "aku tahu kesalahanku kok, jadi sebaiknya ngak usah ungkit-ungkit lagi" ucap Ashley

Diar : "syukurlah kau ngerti. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu" ucap Diar "dan kau mungkin bisa mencari pengalaman. Belum pernah kan kau keluar dari Chicago selama ini"

Ashley : "Fokuskan ke depan sekarang kak" ucap Ashley.

Benar, Ashley sebenarnya masih kelas 1 SMU. Dia sekarang sedang menikmati liburan musim panas. Tetapi sebelum liburan dia sudah membuat ulah dengan teman-temannya, dia mabuk… lalu menabrakan mobilnya dengan teman-temannya. Untunglah dia waktu itu baik-baik saja, tetapi beberapa temannya ada yang terluka parah sehingga musti dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Orang tuanya pun menghukum Ashley tuk menemani kakaknya saja, Diar. Yang sekarang berada di Tokyo…

Ashley : "Kak, masih tinggal di apartement kah?" Tanya Ashley

Diar : "masih, tapi kakak sudah dapat rumah baru. Lusa kita pindahan" ucap Diar "rumah itu kakak pilih soalnya dekat dengan jarak sekolah Grace"

Grace : "ung…" keluh Grace "sebenarnya ayah ngak perlu pindah ngak apa-apa kok…Grace sudah biasa jalan kaki"

Diar : "ini kan supaya kau lebih enak Grace, ayah kan ngak bisa biarkan juga kau begitu. Takutnya kau keburu lelah sebelum sempat belajar di sekolahan"

Grace anak kelas 4 SD.

Grace : "ayah…Grace padahal berharap…ibu masih disini…"

Diar pun terdegup…

Diar : "Nak…maafkan ayah…" keluh Diar

Suasana disitu pun menjadi murung, Ashley sebenarnya tampak sedih juga melihatnya. Tapi dia takut kalau berkata, dibilang lancang. Mungkin sebaiknya dia mendiamkan saja ayah dan anak itu.

**APARTEMENT **

Diar : "Ashley, tuk sementara sebaiknya kau istirahat saja" ucap Diar

Ashley : "aku tahu kok kak" ucap Ashley "aku juga lelah"

Diar : "ng, sebaiknya kau tidak usah mengeluarkan baju-bajumu dulu. Lusa kan kita mau pindahan lagi"

Ashley : "aku ngerti"

Diar lalu pergi, Ashley lalu berbaring di ranjangnya.

Ashley : "Fuh…" keluh Ashley "tapi…aku ngak kepingin istirahat sekarang…"

"kreek"

Ashley tampak mengenai sesuatu di pundaknya, dia kemudian berusaha meraih apa benda itu. Benda itu tampak lengket… akhirnya dia berhasil meraihnya. Ternyata benda itu adalah…

Ashley : "Garis polisi?!"

Ashley lalu beranjak dari kasur-nya, dia lalu mencari Diar…

Ashley : "Kak, ini maksudnya apa?" Ashley menunjukkan setiang garis polisi itu

Diar : "oh…sebenarnya…apartement yang kita sekarang tinggali ini… 2 bulan lalu ada orang yang bunuh diri. Ngak tau apa alasannya… para saksi mata melihat dia terjun begitu saja"

Ashley : "gila tuh orang" ucap Ashley "tapi…maklum, sepertinya dia stress"

Diar : "Itu makanya aku berencana pindah saja" ucap Diar "oh, Ashley. Kau besok bisa kau lihat-lihat rumah yang mau kita datangi?" Tanya Diar "saya ngak maksa sih. Lagipula kau pun tidak bisa masuk ke dalam… tapi kalau bisa ya cekin saja. Nanti biar aku kasih tahu alamatnya"

Ashley : "okey..." jawab Ashley

dia lalu berjalan ke kamarnya kembali...

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Ashley sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah itu. Dia lalu bertanya ke seseorang

Ashley : "-permisi, anda tahu dimana alamat ini?-" tanya Ashley yang menggunakan bahasa jepang

Wanita Jepang : "-ng, anda sudah dekat. Tinggal lurus lalu belok kanan di gang kecil nanti-" jawab wanita yang Ashley tanya "-nak, kenapa kau ingin kerumah itu?-"

Ashley : "-kakak saya baru membeli rumah itu-"

Wanita Jepang : "-disana berbahaya nak...sudah banyak orang yang tewas dengan aneh ketika menginjakkan kaki ke rumah itu...-"

wanita itu lalu pergi, Ashley menjadi heran

Ashley : "berbahaya?" heran Ashley

Ashley kemudian terus berjalan dari arah yang wanita tadi tunjukkan.

Ashley : "ini dia..."

Dia lalu melihat rumah itu, rumah itu di luar tampak biasa saja. Tetapi entah kenapa ada seperti hawa yang aneh dari dalam rumah itu. Tetapi Ashley belum merasakan apa yang aneh dari rumah itu. Dia lalu membuka pagar

"kreek"

Ashley lalu terus berjalan ke teras rumah itu, dia lalu menyentuh ganggang pintu masuk. Tetapi pintu itu tak terbuka...

Ashley : "loh...?"

"krek krek"

Ashley lalu terhentak tuk beberapa saat, dia lalu mencoba meraih handphone-nya dari saku-nya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kucing...

Kucing : "meong..."

tetapi suara kucing itu makin lama makin menyeramkan, seperti tercekik

Kucing : "meeeoooooggrrrkkkkkkkk.....!!!"

Ashley menjadi heran, dia lalu mengikuti suara kucing itu. Suara kucing itu berasal dari sisi kiri rumah. Ashley lalu berjalan ke sebelah. Suara kucing itu menghilang... dia lalu melihat ada sebuah jendela kecil. Ashley kemudian berusaha melihat ke dalam lewat jendela itu.

Ashley : "urgh...tinggi betul..."

Ashley tak bisa meraih jendela itu karena tingginya yang tak mendukung, tiba-tiba muncul anak kecil dari dalam jendela itu. Ashley pun terhentak karena terkejut...

"arg!"

"bruk"

Ashley : "adek...adek ngapain disitu?"

anak itu diam saja

Ashley : "adek tinggal disini?" tanya Ashley sambil mencoba bangkit

Tetapi anak itu diam saja

Ashley : "dek...?" panggil Ashley

??? : "-oy!-" panggil seseorang

Ashley lalu menoleh, dia melihat seorang bapak-bapak berjas

Bapak Jepang : "-anda sedang apa?-" tanya bapak itu

Ashley : "-saya…-"

Ketika Ashley menoleh lagi ke jendela itu, anak itu sudah menghilang

Ashley : "(huh?!)"

Bapak Jepang : "-oh…anda pasti Ashley-sama, maafkan saya. Saya sales rumah ini. Tadi Diar menceritakannya ke saya-" ucap bapak itu "-dia juga menyuruh saya datang kesini tadi-"

Ashley : "-tidak apa-apa-" geleng Ashley

Bapak Sales : "-ayo, anda pasti sudah tak sabar ingin melihat rumah ini-" ajak sales itu

Mereka lalu masuk ke dalam rumah… Ashley masih merasa ada hawa aneh…

Ashley : "-hmm…rumahnya enak yah-" Ashley sambil celingak celinguk

Bapak Sales : "-baiklah, anda sekarang boleh melihat-lihat-" persilahkan bapak sales itu

Ashley : "-ng, disini ada anak kecil yang tinggal ya?-" tanya Ashley

Bapak Sales : "-anak kecil?-"

Tetapi pak Sales itu tampaknya tak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Ashley

Bapak Sales : "-anak siapa? Tak ada orang pun yang sekarang tinggal disini-" bingung pak Sales itu

Ashley : "-oh…-" keluh Ashley

Ashley lalu mulai melihat-lihat, dia pertamanya berjalan ke ruang tamu. Dia lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, dia kemudian membuka pintu geser yang berada disitu.

Ashley : "hmm…" ngangguk-ngangguk Ashley "sepertinya aku akan suka di sini"

"Srek"

Tiba-tiba Ashley merasa ada orang yang melintasi dia…

Ashley : "huh…?" dia menoleh kebelakang "pak?" Ashley tampaknya mengira Pak Sales itu…

"bruk bruk bruk!!"

Itu seperti suara jentakan kaki yang kuat sekali… Suara itu berasal dari atas. Ashley kemudian mencari-cari suara itu dengan berjalan ke lantai 2. Kali ini dia baru merasa hawa yang aneh sekali…

Ashley : "huh?"

Dia lalu berjalan ke kamar paling ujung… sebenarnya dia merasa takut juga, tetapi ada sesuatu yang lebih besar yang menarik dia tuk berjalan mendekati kamar itu…

"Krek"

Ashley sekarang berada di kamar itu, tetapi sepertinya tak ada yang aneh. Dia lalu melihat sebuah lemari geser. Dia kemudian mulai menyentuh ganggang lemari itu…

"kreeek…"

Tetapi tak ada apapun…

Ashley : "oh…"

Ashley lalu menggeser lagi lemari itu. Padahal dia tak melihat di dalam lemari itu menembus ke atas loteng…

"eeerrggggg!!!!!"

Ashley lalu menoleh kebelakang, dia terkejut ketika Pak Sales itu sudah berada tepat di belakangnya

Ashley : "-astaga!-" kaget Ashley

Bapak Sales : "-maaf mas, apa anda sudah selesai?-" tanya pak itu

Ashley : "-sudah-" cetus Ashley

**KEESOKAN HARINYA, SELASA**

Siang hari sekitar JAM 3. Ashley dan Diar sekarang sudah mau selesai membereskan rumah baru mereka. Grace pun muncul habis pulang dari sekolahan…

Grace : "Aku pulang…" ucap Grace dengan nada lemes

Diar : "selamat datang nak" sapa Diar "gimana sekolahmu sayang?"

Grace : "hmph…ngak ada yang spesial ayah…" jawab Grace dengan nada murung "aku ikut merapikan barang-barangku ya"

Diar : "ayo" tunjuk Diar

Grace lalu berlari mencari dus berisi barang-barang dia, Ashley melihat nada suara Grace tadi ketika bicara dengan Diar

Ashley : "dia selalu kayak gitu kah?" tanya Ashley

Diar : "selalu gitu gimana?" Diar tampak ngak ngerti

Ashley : "begitu, murung"

Diar : "semenjak istriku, Judith meninggal… dia selalu seperti itu…" keluh Diar "Ashley, kau bisa temanin dia…?"

Ashley : "okey, biar kucoba" jawab Ashley

Ashley lalu berjalan mencari Grace tadi. Sekarang Grace sedang berada di kamar baru-nya di lantai atas membereskan barang-barangnya

Ashley : "Grace" panggil Ashley

Grace : "oh, paman…ada apa?" tanya Grace

Ashley : "butuh bantuan?" tanya Ashley balik

Grace : "tidak, aku bisa sendiri kok"

Ashley lalu duduk di sebelah Grace… dia kemudian memperhatikan sesuatu yang aneh dari Grace. Tampak ada luka memar di tangan kanan dan lehernya

Ashley : "Grace, kau kenapa?" tanya Ashley sambil melihat tangan kanan Grace

Grace : "aku tidak apa-apa kok!" Grace tampak panik

Ashley : "lalu kamu kok bisa sampai luka begini?!" tanya Ashley

Grace kemudian mengelak dari genggaman Ashley, berusaha menyembunyikan luka memar itu.

Grace : "aku mau cerita…tapi…tolong jangan kasih tahu Ayah…"

Ashley : "okey"

Grace : "janji?" tanya Grace balik

Ashley : "oke, janji" ngangguk Ashley "paman mungkin bisa bantu"

Grace : "aku…aku dikucilkan dari teman-teman sekelasku…" keluh Grace "entahlah…mereka selalu jahat kepadaku. Terutama anak-anak cowok. Kadang mereka suka melempariku dengan permen karet, n kadang makanan siangku direbut oleh mereka…"

Ashley : "astaga…" geleng Ashley "lalu kenapa kau ngak bilang sama Ayahmu?!"

Grace : "aku…aku ngak mau nambah beban Ayah…" keluh Grace "ayah sudah stress kehilangan ibu. Dia juga sekarang pusing sebenarnya tuk mengimbangi pekerjaannya dan melakukan aktivitas bersamaku" Grace tampak mau menangis "dulu aku tak mengerti…tapi ketika setelah kehilangan ibu…aku akhirnya mengerti bagaimana perasaan Ayah…"

Ashley : "Grace…"

Grace : "hiks…hiks" Grace akhirnya tak kuasa menahan air mata "tetapi…terkadang aku…hiks…" Grace menangis terisak-isak "itu…mengapa aku…ngak mau pindah…karena…pasti Ayah berlebihan…hanya…untuk diriku…"

Ashley : "tenanglah…" Ashley lalu memeluk Grace "jangan menangis Grace…"

Grace : "paman…" peluk Grace "tolong temanin Ayah…demi Grace…"

Ashley : "okey…" tersenyum Ashley "sekarang hapus air matamu"

Grace lalu mengusap air matanya dari wajahnya

Ashley : "tapi kau janji, jika kau diganggu lagi. Bilang sama Paman"

Grace : "okey" ngangguk Grace

Ashley : "aku dengar dari ayahmu, kau pintar masak ya?" tanya Ashley

Grace : "yup…aku sudah memasak sendiri buat sarapan, makan siang ato makan malam"

Ashley : "kau dewasa sekali…" geleng Ashley

Grace sepertinya benar-benar dewasa, dia lebih kasihan terhadap ayahnya, Diar. Yang sebenarnya tak bisa membagi waktu tuk pekerjaan dan meluangkan waktu terhadap Grace. Ketika dia pulang pasti terkadang dia sudah kelelahan setelah bekerja. Selama ini pun Grace yang memasak makanan setiap hari…

Ashley lalu kembali membantu membereskan barang-barang. Dia sekarang berada di kamar paling ujung kemarin. Dia lalu membuka lemari geser kemarin. Tiba-tiba dia menemukan sebuah buku diary tua misterius. Ashley lalu meraih dan membaca buku itu. Buku itu tercantum milik wanita bernama Kayako Seizawa. Buku itu banyak sekali tentang kisah lelaki bernama Williams. Tetapi di tengah setiap halaman terobek, dan tampak seperti mata yang tercongkel.

Ashley : "Urgh…"

Ashley menjadi ngeri melihat buku itu. Tiba-tiba ada suara di atas loteng…

"buk buk buk!"

Ashley : "Huh…?"

Ashley lalu memasuki ke dalam lemari itu. Dia akhirnya sadar lemari itu menembus ke atas loteng. Ashley kemudian mengambil sebuah korek api. Karena tahu di atas loteng kan gelap sekali. Dia lalu membuka dan melihat ke dalam. Dia lalu celingak celinguk ke sana kemari…

"sing…"

Tiba-tiba…

??? : "errrgggggg….."

Terdengar suara itu seperti orang tercekik itu, Ashley lalu berbalik. Ternyata arwah Kayako sudah menatap tajam dia dengan mengeluarkan suara itu…

Kayako : "eeerggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ashley pun terjatuh ke bawah dan keluar dari lemari itu karena saking terkejut, dia lalu merangkak mundur menjauhi lemari itu. Kayako pun turun dari atas loteng mengikutinya dengan gerak-gerik yang mengerikan…

Kayako : "errgg….!!!!!!!"

Wajah Ashley benar-benar pucat melihat arwah Kayako itu. Dengan wajahnya yang mengerikan karena lehernya yang patah dan sekujur tubuhnya yang tak jelas. Ashley tiba-tiba mulai lemas, lemas sekali… dia akhirnya terjatuh… tak sadarkan diri…

**RUMAH SAKIT TOKYO**

Ashley terbangun… dia sudah bebaring di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Dia lalu melihat Diar, Grace dan seorang wanita yang tampaknya dokter yang menjaga dia…

Ashley : "Uh…"

Grace : "Paman! Kau bangun!" Grace tampak senang sekali

Diar : "syukurlah…" lega Diar

Ashley : "aku…dimana…?" Tanya Ashley

Diar : "kau di rumah sakit" jawab Diar "sudah, kau istirahat saja"

Ashley : "ung…"

Ashley lalu teringat oleh pengalaman yang dia baru alami barusan…

Dokter : "Well, sudah jelas sepertinya dia hanya kelelahan" ucap dokter wanita itu "Pak Diar, mungkin sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu paksakan saudara anda bekerja terlalu keras juga"

Ashley : "saya ngak lelah dok" tegas Ashley "saya tadi masih banyak tenaga"

Diar : "Ashley, istirahatlah" ucap Diar

Ashley : "tapi!!!" Ashley ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya "kalian harus…"

Diar : "Ashley…tolong…" keluh Diar

Ashley : "geez…" gerutu Ashley

Dokter : "Okey…saya tinggalkan dulu saja ya" ucap Dokter wanita itu

Diar : "terima kasih Dokter Sullivan" ngangguk Diar

Dokter Sullivan pun pergi…

Ashley : "Dia siapa sih?" cetus Ashley

Diar : "dia dokter yang periksa kamu Ash, dia juga sekaligus psikologis"

Ashley : "aku ngak gila" ucap Ashley

Diar : "okey…"

Diar kemudian duduk disebelah Ashley…

Diar : "Kau tadi kenapa?" Tanya Diar

Ashley : "aku mau cerita, tapi kemungkinan bakalan ngak masuk akal" ucap Ashley

Diar : "cerita saja" tersenyum Diar

Ashley lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya

Ashley : "okey...ada hantu wanita di rumah kita" ucap Ashley

Diar : "hantu?" Tanya Diar balik "oh…kau sepertinya benar-benar lelah" Diar sambil bangkit kembali dari kursinya

Ashley : "loh, aku bicara serius!!!" ucap Ashley

Diar : "tidurlah" tegas Diar sambil keluar dari kamar pasien Ashley

Ashley : "tapi!"

"blam!" suara pintu tertutup

Ashley : "terserah!"

Ashley sekarang benar-benar frustasi…

Ashley : "Grace, sebaiknya kau menyusul ayahmu" ucap Ashley

Grace : "Paman…paman liat apa sebenarnya…?" Tanya Grace

Ashley : "paman lihat wanita Grace, wanita itu muncul dari loteng… dan mendekati paman. Wanita itu mengerikan sekali…"

Grace : "Sebenarnya…Grace juga merasa aneh dengan rumah itu…" keluh Grace "Grace ngeliat seorang anak cowok disitu…"

Ashley : "anak cowok…?" Ashley tampak teringat sesuatu juga ketika pertama kali datang ke rumah itu. Dia juga melihat anak cowok "mungkin sebaiknya Ashley mencoba menelpon sales rumah kemarin…"

Grace : "oh…dan Grace menemukan ini…" Grace memberikan sesuatu, itu adalah buku harian yang Ashley temukan tadi "mungkin sebaiknya Ashley saja yang menyimpan buku ini"

Ashley : "baiklah" ngangguk Ashley

Ashley berusaha tenang…tetapi raut wajah dia masih pucat dan tubuh dia gemetaran sekali…

**KEESOKAN HARINYA, RABU**

Ashley sekarang sudah pulang, Diar sekarang pergi bekerja dan Grace bersekolah. Ashley lalu mencoba mencari tahu dengan menelpon Sales yang menjual rumah ini ke Diar. Bapak yang kemarin dia temui ketika Ashley pertama kali mengunjungi rumah ini…

Ashley : "-Permisi…bisa bicara dengan Pak Yakusho yang menjual rumah di blok xx ini?-"

Wanita : "-Pak Yakusho?-" jawab seorang wanita di telpon "-ng…maafkan kami…ada kecelakaan…sang beliau sudah tiada…-"

Ashley : "-meninggal?-" Ashley tampak terkejut mendengarnya…

Dia lalu menutup telepon… sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi... Ashley lalu pergi dari rumah dengan membawa tas berisi buku harian Kayako itu.

**WARNET**

Ashley sekarang sedang mencari-cari informasi tentang pemilik rumah itu terdahulu. Dia lalu menemukannya. Tentang keluarga Seizawa. Pemilik rumah terdahulu…

Ashley : "astaga…"

Ashley tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat… artikel pembunuhan yang terjadi 2 bulan lalu… Dan yang paling membuat dia ngeri… ada beberapa orang yang menempati rumah itu, atau bahkan masuk ke dalam saja… Semuanya tewas dengan cara mengerikan. Dan semua korban itu terkait dengan rumah itu dari hasil pengumpulan artikel berita wartawan…

Korban-korban tersebut adalah…

WILLIAMS – Guru les yang dulunya terlihat mondar-mandir di kehidupan kelurga Seizawa. Dia tampaknya bunuh diri karena sesuatu tentang keluarga Seizawa…

YUKI – Suster yang menjaga Tuna netra nenek Himeko, dia tewas di rumah dengan tubuh terjepit ke dalam kloset

HIMEKO – Tuna netra, kenyataanya sebelum dia memasuki rumah itu sehat-sehat saja. Dia mati mendadak… sepertinya baru melihat sesuatu yang mengerikans sekali

Dan Ashley lalu melihat korban terakhir… yaitu…

YAKUSHO – Sales rumah yang sekarang sedang menjual rumah itu… dia tewas seperti habis melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar mengerikan sekali di kantor…

Lalu sebuah artikel mengatakan…

Yakusho berhasil menjual rumah itu kepada sebuah kelurga…apakah keluarga itu akan bernasib sama dengan korban-korban yang berhubungan dengan rumah itu? Rumah itu tampak biasa saja. Mungkinkah arwah kelurga Seizawa menghantui rumah itu...? dan menghantui setiap pengunjung yang berani masuk ke dalam rumah itu…?

Ashley sekarang semakin khawatir… sepertinya nyawa dia, Diar dan Grace sekarang benar-benar dalam bahaya. Tetapi akan terasa sulit sekali tuk meyakinkan Diar tampaknya…

"meeongg"

Ashley lalu merasakan sesuatu dibawah meja computer… ternyata itu adalah anak Kayako. Takao, wajah dia pucat dan memelas memegang paha Ashley… Ashley langsung terlompat dari kursinya… Membuat semua orang yang berada disitu menjadi memperhatikan dia…

Ashley : "!!!!"

"bruk!!!" suara kursi jatuh

Seorang lelaki lalu menanyakan dia

Lelaki : "-kau kenapa?-"

Ashley lalu mengeleng kepalanya, dia lalu bangkit membawa barangnya cepat-cepat dan keluar dari warnet itu. Dia tiba-tiba bertabrakan dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang. Barang-barang wanita dan Ashley pun terjatuh

Ashley : "-ah! Maafkan saya nyonya…! Maaf sekali…!-" keluh Ashley sambil membantu membereskan barang-barang wanita itu

Wanita : "-tidak apa-apa-" geleng wanita itu "-kau…-"

Wanita itu kemudian melihat buku harian Kayako yang disimpan Ashley tadi…

Wanita : "-ini…-" wanita itu lalu menunjukkan buku harian itu ke Ashley "-kau dapat darimana buku ini?-"

Ashley : "-buku itu…-"

Ashley lalu menceritakan semuanya ke Wanita itu, mereka sebelum pulang pergi ke sebuah taman.

Wanita : "Kalau kau lebih mudah dalam bahasa inggris, aku tidak apa-apa kok" ucap wanita itu

Ashley : "okey…" ujar Ashley "kau…benar saudara dari Kayako Seizawa?"

Wanita : "benar" ngangguk Wanita itu "Saya Naoko Fujitaka… Kau adik dari Diar ya, Ashley?"

Ashley : "Diar…benar, aku adiknya"

Naoko : "aku assiten dia di kantor" ucap Naoko

Ashley : "sekarang, apa yang kau ingin katakan kepada saya?" Tanya Ashley

Naoko : "Ini tentang Kayako…dia sebenarnya…"

Naoko lalu menceritakan semuanya, . Ibu mereka dulunya adalah dukun pembasmi roh jahat, setiap orang yang kerasukan pasti dia obati. Tetapi Kayako yang menjadi korban. Setiap darah yang Kayako minum itu adalah darah dari semua roh jahat yang dirasuki orang lain. Sebenarnya tidak akan apa-apa jika Kayako mati dengan tenang. Namun faktanya Kayako mati dibunuh suaminya, Takeshi. Yang ternyata juga sakit jiwa.

Ashley : "ow…" keluh Ashley "aku…aku tak percaya ini…"

Naoko : "sebaiknya kau cepat" ucap Naoko "karena Kayako sudah menjadi bagian dirimu…"

Ashley : "aku harus bagaimana…?!" Ashley tampak khawatir "Grace…Diar…"

Naoko : "aku bisa membantumu" ngangguk Naoko "aku bisa melakukan acara ritual yang digunakan ibuku dulu. Tetapi ada syaratnya…"

Ashley : "apa syaratnya?"

Naoko : "kita…musti menggunakan keponakanmu…"

Mendengar itu Ashley menjadi berubah pikiran

Ashley : "oh, tidak…tapi terima kasih atas tawaran itu" Ashley sambil bangkit

Naoko : "tapi! Jika tidak dihentikan…"

Ashley lalu mengambil buku itu dan pergi…

Naoko : "jika tidak dihentikan bagaimana dengan nasib anda?! Dan keluarga anda?!" Tanya Naoko sambil berteriak

Ashley kepikiran kata-kata itu, tetapi dia mencoba tuk tak menghiraukannya. Walaupun dia juga sudah mulai khawatir…

**Malam hari, di kediaman Diar sekarang**

Diar sekarang berada di ruang keluarga. Duduk di sofa dengan mengeluarkan keringat dingin…Diar sekarang tampak stress sekali…Ashley lalu mencoba berbicara dengan Diar…

Ashley : "kak…"

Diar : "urgh…"

Ashley dan Grace lalu duduk disebelah Diar…

Ashley : "kak…" Ashley memanggil Diar lagi

Diar : "ada apa?!" jawab Diar dengan nada yang tinggi

Ashley : "aku..mau bicara..masalah Grace…"

Diar : "Kenapa sih?!"

Ashley : "Grace itu nah!!!" bentak Ashley "dia itu sekarang sering diganggui sama anak lelaki penunggu rumah ini!!!"

Diar : "Oh…pintar…sekarang kau gunain Grace supaya niatmu ya…tuk kembali ke Chicago…"

Ashley : "Apa?!!" kaget Ashley sambil bangkit dari kursinya "astaga…aku tak berniat begitu Kak!!!!"

Diar : "Ngak usah bohong…ngak ada yang namanya hantu!!!" bentak Diar "itu kan Cuma siasatmu aja…aku tahu kamu Ashley"

Ashley : "kau pikir aku begitu?!!" geram Ashley "terserah!!!"

Ashley lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar depan… Diar lalu mengikutinya

Ashley : "kak, aku sebenarnya ngak mau berantem lagi seperti dulu, tapi kalau ceritanya begini aku bingung juga. Jadi maafkan!"

Diar : "lalu kau mau kemana?!" Tanya Diar

Ashley : "entah!!!" jawab Ashley "tapi sekarang, nyawa kita semua…sekarang terancam!!!"

"BLAM!!!"

Ashley lalu berjalan pergi ke luar rumah…tapi sebenarnya dia tak tahu harus kemana… dia pergi karena tak mau memperpanjang perkelahian dengan Diar. Takut mengenang masa lalu Ashley hampir menikam Diar ketika Ashley masih SMP… Ashley sering kehilangan control dalam bertindak. Sampai sekarang pun emosinya masih sering tak terkontrol dan takutnya dia menjadi psikopat…

Ashley lalu berjalan ke sebuah tempat, dia lalu mengetuk pintu rumah itu

"Knok-knok!"

Seseorang pun membukanya

Ashley : "maafkan aku…tapi aku sekarang tak tahu harus kemana…"

Ternyata Ashley pergi ke rumah Naoko… Naoko lalu mempersilahkan masuk…

Naoko : "tadi Diar baru menelpon…"

Ashley : "oh…" keluh Ashley

Naoko : "kau sebenarnya khawatir kan…" keluh Naoko

Ashley : "aku…aku tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang…"

Naoko : "aku sekarang tidak memaksamu" ucap Naoko

Ashley : "ng…beri tahu aku bagaimana ritual itu berjalan" ucap Ashley "aku tau ini salah…tetapi…mungkin ini lebih baik daripada mereka ikut kena getahnya…"

Tiba-tiba handphone Ashley berbunyi, itu dari Grace

Ashley : "halo…?"

Grace : "halo…paman dimana…?" Tanya Grace

Ashley : "paman ngak dimana-mana kok" jawab Ashley dengan nada tenang

Grace : "paman, cepatlah pulang…ayah menghilang…"

Ashley : "Diar?!!" Ashley terkejut, dia sambil menjatuhkan teleponya "Diar menghilang!!!"

Suasana pun menjadi hening disitu…

**Kediaman Diar**

Ashley dan Naoko lalu sampai di rumah kediaman Ashley yang sekarang, Ketika Ashley hendak membuka pintu. Grace langsung membuka pintu dari dalam dan memeluknya

"BRUK!"

Grace : "Paman!"

Ashley : "Grace!" terkejut Ashley "syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa…"

Grace : "paman…Grace takut…" Grace tampak ketakutan sekali "Anak itu…ngak mau pergi dari Grace…"

Ashley lalu memandang Naoko

Naoko : "kita sebaiknya cepat…"

**RUANG KELUARGA**

Naoko sekarang sedang mensiapkan peralatan ritual pengusiran roh jahat…

Grace : "paman…kita mau apa…?" Grace merinding sambil memeluk Ashley

Ashley : "tenang ya Grace…"

Naoko lalu membaca mantera, dia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah mangkuk… mangkuk itu berisi darah. Dia memberikan mangkuk itu ke Grace

Ashley : "apa ini?" Tanya Ashley

Naoko : "ini darah saudaraku" jawab Naoko "tolong minum ini Grace" mohon Naoko "kalau kau meminum ini kutukan itu kan menghilang"

Ashley : "kau menyuruh dia meminumnya?!" Tanya Ashley

Naoko : "kita tak ada waktu lagi!!"

Ashley : "tidak! Tidak akan!!!"

Ashley sambil menghindar dengan Grace menjauhi Naoko. Tiba-tiba…

??? : "ERRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!"

Naoko : "tidak…kau mengeluarkan dia…" Naoko menjadi pucat melihat Ashley

Di pandangan Naoko, bayangan Ashley kian mengkabur…setiap kali dia mengendipkan matanya bayangan Ashley mulai berubah. Pada akhirnya, bayangan itu adalah arwah Kayako…

Arwah Kayako : "EERRGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naoko kemudian berusaha menghindar sambil mengesot… tetapi gerak-gerik Kayako cepat sekali…

Arwah Kayako : "EERRGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!"

Naoko : "!!!"

Kali ini Arwah Kayako berhasil meraih Naoko…

"ZANG!!!"

Tiba-tiba di pandangan Ashley Naoko menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan baju ritual dia tadi…

Ashley : "astaga!!!"

Grace : "paman!!!"

Ashley dan Grace lalu berusaha berlari ke lantai 2, tetapi tiba-tiba muncul Kayako sambil merangkak dengan gerak-gerak mengerikan turun dari lantai 2…

Grace : "kyaaa!!!!"

Ashley : "Sial!!!" geram Ashley

Arwah Kayako : "Errgggggg!!!!!!"

"Buk…Buk…bak…!!!"

Ashley dan Grace pun berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Arwah Kayako pun mengejarnya, ketika Ashley masuk. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi pun langsung tertutup. Meninggalkan Grace yang masih diluar

Grace : "paman!!!!"

Ashley : "Grace! Tenanglah Grace!!!"

Ashley lalu mencoba membuka pintu kembali, tetapi entah kenapa ada seperti sebuah energi besar yang menahan pintu itu…

Ashley : "sial!!! Brengsek!!!!" geram Ashley

Dia lalu menendang pintu itu

"TBUAK!!!!"

Tetapi pintu itu tak kian terbuka, Ashley lalu mencari-cari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang tak sadarkan diri di dalam tub, ternyata itu Diar…

Ashley : "astaga! Kakak!!!!"

Ashley lalu meraih Diar, dia lalu memeluknya

Ashley : "kakak…" keluh Diar

Tetapi…

??? : "errggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tubuh Diar pun berubah menjadi Arwah Kayako, Ashley kemudian terhentak ke lantai. Arwah Kayako mulai mendekatinya perlahan-lahan…

Ashley : "uhh…aku…!!!!"

Grace yang di luar pun kebingungan, dia lalu teringat sesuatu. Dia kemudian berlari ke ruang keluarga tempat ritual tadi diadakan. Dia lalu melihat mangkuk berisi darah tadi…

Arwah Kayako pun kian mendekati Ashley. Arwah Kayako itu lalu memegang kedua lengan Ashley kuat sekali…

Ashley : "arghh!!!!!"

Ashley kesakitan karena genggaman arwah Kayako itu. Dia mencoba mengelak-ngelak…

Grace lalu mendengar teriakan Ashley.

Grace : "demi…semuanya…aku rela…"

Grace menangis, Dia akhirnya membulatkan niat dan hatinya… dia memberanikan diri… tuk meminum darah di mangkuk tadi…

"Glek!!!"

Di kamar mandi tadi, Arwah Kayako tadi tiba-tiba sudah menghilang. Ashley lalu tersadar. Dia hanya melihat Diar yang tampaknya sudah pucat sekali…

Ashley : "hosh…hosh…" Ashley mencoba menarik nafas "Grace!" dia lalu teringat Grace

Ashley lalu langsung berlari ke luar kamar mandi dan mencari Grace. Dia lalu menemukan Grace terbaring di lantai sambil terbatuk-batuk di ruang keluarga tadi

Ashley : "Demi Tuhan! Apa yang kau lakukan Grace…?!" Ashley sambil mendekati Grace yang wajahnya pucat sekali. Dia memeluknya

Grace : "tidak apa-apa…paman…Grace lebih sedih…jika paman…dan ayah tiada…"

Ashley : "Grace…kau tidak harus melakukan ini…" Keluh Ashley

Ashley lalu membawa Grace ke dapur, Ashley lalu memberikan secangkir gelas air putih ke Grace…

Ashley : "Grace, ini minum dulu…"

Grace : "baik…paman…" Grace sambil meraih gelas air putih itu…

Ashley : "paman…minta maaf…tak bisa melindungimu…"

Grace : "tidak apa-apa paman…" peluk Grace "Paman sudah banyak berbuat baik ke Grace…" keluh Grace "sekarang…kita cari ayah Grace saja ya…"

Ashley : "Diar…"

**RUANG KELUARGA**

Ashley habis menggotong Diar dari kamar mandi, dan membaringkannya di sofa ruang keluarga. Sepertinya Diar sudah tak bernyawa lagi melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar pucat…

Ashley : "Diar…" keluh Ashley. Dia tampak mau menangis "harusnya…aku memperingati kalian terlebih dahulu…mungkin semuanya tak akan menjadi seperti ini…" keluh Ashley

Grace : "Ayah…tolong bangun…hiks…" Grace sekarang menangis "Temanin Grace…Grace masih butuh ayah…"

Ashley : "kak…maafkan aku…kau terlalu baik…tetapi aku yang memang tak tahu diri…maafkan aku…jadi…tolong bangun…demi Grace…dan adikmu…"

Sepertinya kata-kata Ashley dan Grace tadi sia-sia saja…

"URGHH!!!!"

Tetapi Diar akhirnya terbangun, dia sepertinya ditenggelamkan ke dalam air oleh Kayako tadi. Melihat dari mulutnya keluar air banyak sekali

Diar : "Bluekk!!!!"

Grace : "ayah!!!!"

Ashley : "Kakak!!!!"

Grace dan Ashley pun langsung memeluk Diar sambil menangis bahagia…

Diar : "urg…kal…ian…"

**4 HARI KEMUDIAN SETELAH KEJADIAN ITU, MASIH DI RUMAH ITU**

Semuanya pun menjadi normal, arwah keluarga Kayako pun tidak lagi muncul. Sepertinya semuanya sudah selesai. Ashley sekarang sedang menatap keluar jendela dari ruang keluarga dengan merokok. Diar lalu muncul dan menghampirinya…

Diar : "Ashley…"

Ashley : "kakak…!" Ashley sambil cepat-cepat mematikan sumbu rokoknya "maafkan aku kalau kelancangan…"

Diar : "tidak apa-apa" geleng Diar "Aku…ingin…berterima kasih…dan maafkan aku…Ashley…"

Ashley : "sudahlah…lupakan saja…" tersenyum Ashley "mengingat kehidupan Kayako sebenarnya…aku mengerti…" keluh Ashley "dia hanya wanita yang sial. Ibunya yang seorang dukun…Dia mendapatkan suami yang sakit jiwa dan suka menyiksanya setiap hari…aku mengerti perasaan dia…"

Diar : "aku juga…" keluh Diar "tetapi dari pelajaran ini…aku sepertinya mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru…"

Ashley : "yeah, aku juga" ucap Ashley "sepertinya aku lebih bisa sekarang mengendalikan emosiku"

Diar : "aku ingin bangkit kembali…" tegas Diar "kau benar, aku tak bisa larut dalam kesedihan atas kematian istriku terus menerus"

Ashley : "itu bagus" tersenyum Ashley

Diar : "oh, ini…"

Diar lalu memberikan sesuatu, itu adalah tiket pesawat menuju ke Chicago

Ashley : "apa ini?" Tanya Ashley sambil meraih tiket itu

Diar : "maafkan aku sudah terlalu merepotkanmu Ashley, satu bulan ini seharusnya menjadi libuaran musim panasmu. Tetapi kau malah terisolasi disini. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan ayah dan ibu"

Ashley : "sekarang ini benar-benar jadi milikku kan?" Tanya Ashley

Diar : "terserah kau…"

Ashley lalu malah membuang tiket itu

Ashley : "terima kasih kak, tapi aku masih mau disini" ucap Ashley "dan mungkin aku yang bakal menambah repot kau…hehe" Ashley menatap licik Diar

Diar : "haha, dasar kau!"

Diar lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Ashley, Ashley lalu berusaha mengelak

Ashley : "hentikan!!!"

??? : "aku pulang!"

Ternyata itu Grace, dia habis pulang dari sekolah…

Diar : "hai sayang?! Gimana sekolahmu?" Diar sambil menghampiri Grace

Grace : "tidak pernah sebaik ini!" ceria Grace

Diar : "baguslah!" tersenyum Diar "malam ini kita jalan-jalan yuk ke menara Tokyo. Gimana?" ajak Diar

Grace : "wah! Tentu mau dong!" seru Grace "paman ikut kan…?" Tanya Grace "Paman jangan pulang dulu ya…"

Ashley : "paman belum mau pulang kok" tersenyum Ashley

Grace : "berarti paman ikut dong! Hore!!!"

Grace tampak ceria sekali, berbeda betul dengan Grace yang dulu suka murung. Ashley lalu menatap keluar jendela…mendengarkan kicauan burung berbunyi…

Ashley : "Kau di genggamanku sekarang…" ucap Ashley "Buku milik saudaramu ternyata berguna juga"

Di belakang Ashley ternyata sudah ada arwah Kayako…

Ashley : "aku ngeri melihat semua orang yang kau bunuh" ucap Ashley berbicara dengan Kayako "dan aku ngak rela kau berada dalam tubuh Grace, aku lebih memilih kau yang ada di dalam tubuhku…" ucap Ashley "tetapi aku mengerti perasaanmu bagaimana rasanya…"

Semuanya pun menjadi gelap

Ashley : "aku mengerti"

**SELESAI**


End file.
